


Our Souls Are Like Magnets (Always Pulling Away)

by TheSevenWondersOfAWitch



Category: BBC (TV), Bbc Luther, Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idris Elba - Freeform, Luther movie, Michelle Gomez - Freeform, Ruth Wilson - Freeform, alice and luther, alice morgan and John luther, spy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch/pseuds/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch
Summary: "Alice."It was barely a whisper, but she heard it all the same, or perhaps she read his lips, he couldn't be sure."Hello, John."  Her tone, falsely cheerful, was much duller than was usual, it lacked the amusement that normally was there whenever she spoke to John Luther. Now, Alice watches him; calculating, taking in every detail and weak point in her opponent.
Relationships: Alice Morgan and John Luther - Relationship, Alice Morgan/John Luther, Alice x john - Relationship, John Luther & Alice Morgan, John Luther/Alice Morgan, alice x luther, luther x alice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Our Souls Are Like Magnets (Always Pulling Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for the upcoming Luther movie:
> 
> How cool would it be if they opened it with him being asked certain questions in prison, and then the lights go out in the building and everyone freaks as the cells get unlocked and all hell breaks lose. Meanwhile Luther gets hit on the head and knocked out, only to wake hours later on a private airplane with a fancy lady sitting across from him (Played by Michelle Gomez), and he asks her who she is and what happened, only for her to give short, none satisfactory answers.  
> She then goes on to tell him they are on the way to Norway, but not saying why.  
> After they arrive she gets an object, but they are ambushed and she is killed(not before giving the object to Luther, telling him to find R), Luther escaped, in an unfamiliar place with something he has no clue about.  
> He goes through a whole series of tasks and travels around, becoming something like a sky.  
> At the end of the movie he finally finds R, in abandoned tunnels beneath the city of Paris. R has their back to him as they are leaned over inspecting something on the table in front of them. Luther makes some comments. R turns to him, finally, lifting the long black hood that hung over their face casting their skin in shadow, Luther felt like all the air had been pushed from his lungs.
> 
> "Alice."
> 
> ~*~

"Alice." It was barely a whisper, but she heard it all the same, or perhaps she read his lips, he couldn't be sure.

"Hello John." Her tone, falsely cheerful, was much duller than was usual, it lacked the amusement that normally was there whenever she spoke to John Luther. Now, Alice watches him; calculating, taking in every detail and weak point in her opponent. 

"Sooner or later our paths would once again cross: Our souls are like magnets, always pulling away from one another, but never quite succeeding." She mused aloud. Speaking the words more so to herself then to him.

"In the warehouse, you fell and died, I saw it! You're a good actor, Alice, but not that good."

At this, Alice's lips tugged up, not quite a smile, but close. "Well, obviously I am that good, since you believed I was dead." 

"Why?" He didn't need to say anything more, because she understood immediately. 

"Why did I do it? Because I knew the only way I could escape was to die." 

He simply stared at her in disbelief, at a total loss for words.  
And Alice stared back, her face unreadable as she crossed an ankle over the other and leaned back against the table, her arms folded over her chest. 

After a few tense minutes passed by, John spoke."Escape from what, Alice? Us? Were you that afraid of being attached to someone else, that you had to kill an innocent woman and try to kill me, only to instead kill yourself?" Now his thoughts had finally caught up to his voice. 

"I wasn't the one who was afraid, John."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, the object he had brought with him all but forgotten between them. 

Alice narrowed her eyes, "it means exactly what you think." Her words were sharp and strained: She was getting angry.  
"So many times I asked you to come with me. And always, you told me you couldn't. Despite how awful you were treated by the people you said needed your help, you still persisted, so caught up in it that you didn't even notice how you neglected those you claimed to care about. The one time you finally came with me, you couldn't even see what you were doing because you were still so hung up on the past and not what was right in front of you." 

"So you took the easy way out."

At his words, Alice laughed. Actually laughed. Though there was nothing amusing about what was happening.  
She shook her head as if she pitied him. "One of us was always going to be the downfall of the other in the end. I killed for you, and you let me. You could've stopped me, but you didn't. I did what you couldn't, and you took advantage of that, and you know it."  
Alice smiled bitterly, "everyone you care about dies in the end, that's how the story ends for them. I was fully expecting to die in that warehouse, but I didn't. I survived and then I disappeared so that we both could live. Even if it was not together."  
Her eyes met his, and they held sadness in them, as well as determination.  
"So, John Luther, now you know why. And now, I believe it is time you give me what is mine."  
For a moment he was confused, but then he remembered the object he was holding. "What are you up to, Alice?" He was suspicious.  
Alice grinned; he was unnerved. Good. Slowly, she pushed off the table and began to close the distance between them.  
"Now, John, telling you would take away all the fun in what is to come. So, give me that object, and then we'll both be on our merry way." 

Unconsciously, John took a few steps back as she drew nearer. "No."

Alice stopped, eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared under her hood. When had she pulled it back up? John did not know. 

"No? Well, that is disappointing." She tilted her head at him, and his attention was drawn to the wavy lock of red hair that slipped out of the hood and brushed her cheek. 

"Despite our history, it was nice to see you John." Alice now stood in front of him, so close he could feel her breath on his face. 

With a smile on her face, Alice leaned in and John thought she was going to kiss his cheek, but instead she whispered in his ear: "You should've stopped me sooner."  
He frowned and went to step back, but it was no good.  
"Alice-" he began only to lose consciousness and fall into his back. 

Calmly Alice knelt and took the object into her hands before straightening. "Sweet dreams, John Luther." She sighed before turning and walking towards the exit. The sound of her heeled boots echoing until it faded away entirely.


End file.
